


Wrong

by Sansangria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansangria/pseuds/Sansangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I love the drama.</p>
<p>The story about how we became something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

________________________________

Hey there.

So its been 8 freaking years since i wrote my last fanfiction but i guess i couldnt stop me from doing it anymore. (I'll never be a proper adult then ;) )

English isnt my mothertongue and i translated it from the text in my mothertongue i wrote first which sucks doing i know now. Therefore i apologize in advance - also for the heavy load of tragedy and drama that will follow.

I appreciate any kind of comment so thank you guys !

____________________________________________________________________

 

Prologue

 

John knew. Or thought to know something. Had at least an uneasy sense of something. Or was it just an assumption? A strange feeling? Can you even sense just a little bit of something like this?

Anyways, John was kind of happy when his youngest son, Sam, left for Stanford. Left for a college far far away from the place the Winchesters called home. Far Far away from Dean. Of course far away from John as well. But this kind of feeling, this uneasy feeling John had felt quite a bit to often in the last time, startled him.

But since when did he actually start to do so?

 

Sam didn't feel anything like this. At least he felt no certain change at a certain time. Everything had always been the same for Sam. Hunting, hunting, waiting for Dad and Dean, Hunting, Coke in a diner, burning bones, bugs in the motel, Dad snoring, hunting and Dean being with him. But somehow, sometime it became to much for him. That kind was the kind of change the younger Winchester realized – _I want to get out I want to go away I want a real life._

But sleeping in one bed with Dean has always been part of Sams personal kind of environment, no stranger change at all. Nothing about the fact that it's always been just Dean, Sam and Dad was new to him. And when Dad was away for some kind of reason it was only Dean and Sam without Dad.

Of course Sam had always wanted _real_ friends beside his best friend Dean. Friendship that would last longer than some weeks in a new school or so. A real girlfriend with annoying parents in law and just maybe a little puppy.

But that's just like how it is for a Winchester. Not getting any. And so there has always been Dean and Sam and Dad and Dean and Sam without Dad. Since Sam started thinking. Or so.

And only Stanford could change that.

 

Dean knew shit. Knew shit about Stanford and knew shit about why his father would Sam let go that easily. Dean thought that Sam still needed Deans and Dads protection and Dean would still need Sam. Just to survive. He needed _Sammy_ to survive.

So it made no sense at all that his younger brother would prefer a college in the back of beyond over a life where they had anything they needed. Speaking of Dean he only needed the hunt, his baby, gas station-cake and some busty blondes here and there. And Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam.

Sam sitting next to him in the Impala. Sam covering his back during a hunt. Sam giving Dean the feeling of being needed by someone. Sam ordering a god damn girly salad. Sam letting Dean touch his warm skin under the blanket. Sam bunking of to Stanford.

Hard to say if, back then, Dean maybe sensed something.

But how can you even start to think of something like that?

 


End file.
